


Forever and Always

by artistryforever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistryforever/pseuds/artistryforever
Summary: Felicity wakes up in a hospital to find she can't remember the last 9 years of her life including getting married and having a kid with Oliver Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

Beep… beep… beep…

That’s the sound that breaks into Felicity’s consciousness as she wakes up with a pounding headache that feels like a jackhammer going off in her head. She slowly opens her eyes but is forced to squint immediately as for some reason she wasn’t wearing her glasses… wait, why didn’t she have her glasses on? Felicity tried peering around at her surroundings and saw a lot of machines and bright white walls all around her. It looked like she was in a hospital bed, but why would she be in the hospital? 

Felicity tried thinking back, but found it difficult to do so as her headache seemed to only get worse. The last thing she could remember was sitting at her desk inside the foundry, but wait, no, she couldn’t have been that injured, could she? 

Oh god, if she was in the hospital then where were Oliver and Digg? She remembered talking to them before all hell broke loose. Her heart rate started to increase and the machines began to beep excessively as she started panicking. All she kept thinking was what if they were hurt or worse what if-

“Felicity?” Oliver’s panicked voice rang loudly in the air as he burst through the door and rushed to her side. He put his hand on her cheek and looked straight into her eyes as he murmured, “Hey, hey you’re okay. Just breath.” Oliver took her hand and put it on his chest, directly over his heart, as he said, “Breath with me.” She looked down and watched his chest move up and down, felt his steady heartbeat beneath her fingers. Slowly she took deep breaths until finally she relaxed her breathing back to normal. 

She was relieved to see his familiar face until everything started rushing back to her again. “Are you okay? Is Digg? Where is he?” Felicity asked hastily, her panic beginning to rise again as she looked over Oliver’s shoulder wishing for Digg to materialize in front of her, safe.

Oliver looked at her quizzically as he slowly responded, “Yeah we’re fine. Dig and Lyla are at home and they have Grace. Your mom really wanted to be here but she got stuck at work in Vegas.” Oliver took her hand and looked at her with deep concern and something else she couldn’t put a name to. “Felicity, baby, we were all just worried about you.”

Whoa, wait _what?_ A million questions raced through her head; starting with did Oliver really just call her _baby?_ She can’t remember ever being that close with him. They were colleagues, maybe going on friends, but he definitely has never called her baby before. He was still in love with Laurel… and who the hell was Grace? Also her mother! Since when does Oliver know how to get into contact with her mother?

This was all so confusing to her and she could feel her headache only getting worse as she tries to understand what was going on. She opened her mouth to ask what exactly he was talking about when she heard a voice say “Mrs. Queen?” from her other side.

Felicity jumped a little, startled by the presence of someone else in the room with them. 

She looks over at who she presumes to be her doctor with utter bewilderment. “Uh no, no I’m not Mrs. Queen we are definitely not together,” Felicity says pointing between herself and Oliver. “We are just friends, kind of?” She looks questionably at Oliver but his expression seems to be a mixture of confusion and worry and maybe sadness? 

Felicity turns back to the doctor before continuing on even more confused and flustered than before. “I’m not exactly his type. I’m not brunette or the leggy model type, not like gorgeous Laurel.” Oh god why is she still talking? She looks back at Oliver, “And he isn’t really my type. Not that your not handsome,” she hurries to say, “because you are, very much so in fact, and I’m going to stop talking in 3…2…1.” She darts her eyes away from Oliver before pressing her lips together tightly as heat rises to her cheeks.

She glances back up at Oliver after a minute of awkward silence, but where she expects to find amusement or even annoyance she sees him look completely gutted. Felicity isn’t sure what to do with that as every minute seems to get more and more confusing, so she turns back to the doctor who looks concerned. “Mrs. Queen, I mean Felicity,” the doctor quickly corrects, “what exactly is the last thing that you can remember?” 

Felicity tries thinking back again, finding it a little bit easier now. She remembers sitting at her desk in the foundry, debris was falling from the ceiling as the Glades was collapsing then Oliver going off to save Laurel after defeating Malcolm, then nothing but blackness. “Um,” she stutters, looking back and forth between her doctor and Oliver, not exactly sure how much she should reveal. “The last thing I remember is the night of the earthquake.”

Oliver takes a step back while looking absolutely wrecked, which again confuses Felicity because why would that upset him so much? It just happened. He should know that already. She knows how much the knowledge about his mother and Malcolm being behind the Undertaking hurt him, but she feels like she’s missing something important so she hesitantly asks, “Why?”

“Felicity,” the doctor begins slowly, “The earthquake happened 9 years ago.”

Felicity feels like she was kicked in the gut as air whooshes out of her lungs in an instant. “What?” she whispers disbelievingly, shock filling her veins, before looking to Oliver who seems to be avoiding her eyes now.

“It is July 19th, 2022 and the earthquake happened in May of 2013,” the doctor continues, “We need to run some tests, reading through your chart it is most likely nothing serious is wrong with your body, but we need to check to make sure there is no brain damage that could be causing your amnesia. I’ll go get everything scheduled and I’ll be back later. I suggest for now you get some rest.”

As the doctor leaves the room Felicity covers her eyes with her hands finding it hard to believe what she just heard and that’s when she feels something cold on her finger touch her face. She pulls her hand back to look at what it is to find a wedding ring. Her wedding ring. From marrying Oliver. How is this real? Her and Oliver are just so unthinkable… or at least that’s what she always thought they were.

She looks back at Oliver to find that he is already staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She doesn’t know what to say in the wake of all this new information so she asks the question that’s been nagging at her since she found out she was married to Oliver even though she thinks she already knows the answer. “Who is Grace?”

Oliver looks hesitant to answer her at first, but then hesitantly he murmurs, “She’s our daughter.”

She figured that might be the answer, but hearing the words come out of Oliver’s mouth still takes her by surprise as the air in her lungs leave her for a second time because she has a _daughter_. Not just that, but they have a daughter together and they are married to each other. Her head feels like it’s going to burst at any moment because, seriously, what kind of alternate universe is she in right now? “We have a daughter?” she asks stupidly because honestly she doesn’t know what else to say after learning her entire world is flipping on its axis. 

“Yeah,” Oliver responds with a small, soft smile on his face, “She’s four years old, almost five now as she likes to remind everyone.” He chuckles before continuing with an even wider smile than before. “She is absolutely perfect and she also loves you very much.” 

“Wow,” Felicity whispers. “And we’re married?” she says more like a question than a statement even though she already knows the answer as she stares at the shiny ring on her finger. She doesn’t know what to think or what to say because even after hearing everything and seeing the ring she is still having a hard time believing that this is actually real life. 

“Yes,” Oliver answers anyway. “We got married a little over six years ago, but we’ve been together for almost eight years now,” he calmly states, as if what he’s saying is normal and not completely crazy. Felicity just nods because how is she supposed to respond to that? She doesn’t even realize she’s been crying until Oliver gently wipes a tear from her cheek.

“What happened to me?” Felicity finally asks as she tries to get her emotions under control. What could have possibly made her forget the last nine years of her life?

“We were at Roy and Thea’s wedding,” Oliver chokes out slowly. He coughs, trying and clear his throat, takes a deep breath before continuing on. “They had already left for their honeymoon. We were planning on staying at the hotel for the weekend, but you got called into work and had to leave. On your way to the office you were hit by a drunk driver.” A tear slipped down Oliver’s cheek and it broke her heart. She wanted to reach out and take his hand to comfort him, but she stops herself. “You’ve been in a coma for a week,” he continues, “Thea and Roy came back from their honeymoon early and Digg, Grace, and them have been here everyday to check on you.” Oliver gestures to her right with a small smile, “Gracie even drew you a get well picture, which she insisted you had to have in order to feel better.”

Felicity looks to her side and sees a little card with stick figures and hearts and she melts a little at the cuteness of it, but she still feels overwhelmed by all of this information overload. “I... I don’t remember any of this, I mean we just started being friends…” Felicity trails off. She doesn’t know what to feel about everything. Sure she had a bit of a crush on him because how could she not, but he’s in love with Laurel, he always has been. “What about Laurel?”

Oliver looks taken aback and confused at her off topic question, which she can’t blame him for because, yeah, that kind of came out of nowhere. “What about Laurel?” he questions.

“Well you love her, you’ve been in love with her for years,” Felicity states like he should know this. Laurel always came first, so what could have changed?

“Felicity,” Oliver sighs a bit irritably, like they’ve had this conversation before. Although, when she thinks about it they probably have had this discussion already. “I’m not in love with Laurel, I haven’t been in a very long time, but I am in love with you,” Oliver says firmly without any trace of doubt and yeah, like that doesn’t completely blow her mind.

Oliver loves her. Oliver Queen is in love with her and is the father of her child. She still isn’t sure how she feels about this because of course she had a huge crush on him that didn’t seem to want to go away, but she wasn’t in love with him and she doesn’t remember ever being in love with him. In her mind he is still kind of a stranger to her. One who didn’t seem to really look at her twice. One who had a lot of secrets he wasn’t keen on sharing with anyone. One who didn’t seem the type to ever settle down.

“I know you can’t remember any of that and you don’t remember loving me,” Oliver states sadly almost like he can read her mind. “I know you don’t remember the life that we built together or our beautiful, smart, little girl and that’s okay.” Felicity looks at him disbelievingly, but doesn’t interrupt him, interested in what else he has to say. “You’ve been through a lot and this must be really overwhelming for you,” Felicity snorts at the understatement of the century. “I think you should get some rest for now and wait for what else the doctors have to say.”

Felicity nods, still not sure what to say in the face of all this new and incredibly confusing information. She closes her eyes trying to block out the world around her; needing to escape this new world she’s woken up into. Blissfully she drifted off moments later into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

A few days later Felicity was finally being released from the hospital. After a lot of different testings and scans, the doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with her brain and told her that her memories should come back to her overtime. However, since brain injuries can be so tricky and difficult to predict the final outcome, there is a possibility that they won’t come back at all. They said the best thing for her to do would be to get a lot of rest and try to immerse herself back into her old life as much as she could.

Felicity nervously dressed in the bathroom after getting the all clear to leave. While staying at the hospital she hasn’t seen anyone except for Oliver, which has still been limited, by her own request. She didn’t really want to see anyone while she tried to wrap her head around all the changes that have apparently happened to her over the last nine years of her life. 

She’s learned a bit about her missing years including the fact that Diggle got remarried to his ex wife Lyla and they had a baby girl named Sara and a son named JJ. Felicity was very happy to hear this news about her best friend because she’s always thought that he deserved a nice happy family life. 

Oliver also showed her pictures of their own beautiful daughter and how they tend to call her Gracie and that her full name is Grace Anneliese Queen. She looked just like the perfect mix of her and Oliver, shiny blonde hair and beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes. Seeing her dimples mixed with Oliver’s smile on their daughter’s face is when it really started sinking in that this was all real and that she really had this adorable little girl with Oliver.

Felicity also learned that Oliver’s best friend Tommy died in the Undertaking as he, also, apparently went off to save Laurel, but unfortunately didn’t make it out. Then she learned that Sara Lance was found to be alive, but then sadly Moira, Laurel, and Sara were all later killed by different horrible villains that they’ve had to face over the years. However, apparently Sara came back to life again because of some pit, which doesn’t really make much sense to her, but then Sara left on some time traveling excursion, because if this wasn’t all crazy enough, now time travel exists. Her heart clenches, though, for all the people that Oliver has had to loose over the years. 

Oliver also told her that her ex Cooper apparently never actually died and he came back several years ago, kidnapped her and her mother before eventually being arrested and sent back to prison.

Felicity is also surprised to learn that she and her mother have developed a close relationship over the last nine years. She has always loved her mom, but their relationship has been strained ever since she was a kid and it was just the two of them living in Vegas. She did talk to her mother on the phone for a little bit while staying at the hospital, which was nice but also weird. Her mom told her how much Oliver and Grace love her and how much she loves them in return. Felicity cried again after that because she still doesn’t remember any of it.

Although what might be the most shocking to learn out of everything is that she is the CEO of her own company. She’d only ever dreamed that she’d get that far in her career, but she never really thought she’d be able to accomplish that goal and it makes her a little nervous to be the one in charge of everything. Oliver tells her, though, that she is amazing at her job and that the company has been doing very well, so that helps take some of the nerves and pressure away from her.

After signing the release papers Felicity and Oliver get in the car and drive home quietly as neither of them really knows what to say to the other. She finds it a little funny, though, to see Oliver Queen behind the wheel of a family car with toys scattered around the back. When they finally arrive at their house Felicity has to take a breath because this place is huge. Way bigger than any other place she’s ever lived in before by far, but thankfully much smaller than the old Queen mansion. That place was intimidating and cold, but thankfully this house looks a lot homier with neighbors on either side and a white picket fence and a bike lying on its side on the porch. As they walk up to the front door however, Felicity hesitates.

“I should tell you that Grace knows about your condition, but I’m not sure how much she really understands it,” Oliver says. “She is really excited to see you though. She’s been talking about you and asking questions about you nearly nonstop.” Felicity nods, she’s still nervous, though, because she’s about to meet her beautiful daughter for the first time that she can remember. The one who already knows and loves her, while it’s all brand new to Felicity. She has a child and it’s still hard for her to comprehend because, if she’s really being honest with herself, she never really thought that she would become a mother. Her life just never seemed like it was going in that direction.

“Are you ready?” Oliver interrupts her thoughts gazing down on her with soft eyes.

Felicity hesitates a little before taking a deep breath and responding with a nervous, “As I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Oliver quickly unlocks the front door and walks inside. Felicity takes another deep breath before slowly following in after him. She takes in the scenery around her as she goes, bright blue walls covered in pictures of their family over the years that she can’t remember. As she continues on she can hear Digg and a young voice, her _daughter’s_ voice, talking in what she assumes is the living room. Oliver put’s his hand on her lower back as he guides her into the room and she jolts a little at the touch because yeah, that feels… nice. 

She stops dead in her tracks, however, as she finally enters the room. Digg and Grace are drawing pictures on a small table as some movie plays in the background on their television. Felicity’s breath leaves her and her eyes begin to water at the sight of her daughter. The pictures of her don’t do her justice. Her daughter is by far the most beautiful thing she has ever laid her eyes on. She helped create that little life. How could she have possibly forgotten something as precious as her?

At the sound of their footsteps Grace and Digg look up and they both smile at Felicity. Grace immediately jumps up, yells “Mama!” and runs straight to her, wrapping her little body tightly around Felicity’s legs. Felicity stiffens a little bit not exactly sure what she should do, but Grace barrels on anyways with a wide grin spread across her face, “I’m so happy you’re home. I missed you!”

Felicity absolutely melts at Grace’s words. “I missed you too, Gracie,” Felicity says softly, bending down to give her a hug, bringing an even bigger smile to Grace’s cute little face. Ever since Felicity first learned about her daughter’s existence and saw pictures of her, she immediately felt a connection and an overwhelming sense of love. However, even with all of that, she was still absolutely terrified because she has absolutely no idea how to be a mother or even how to be a wife. 

A bit of awkward silence starts to creep into the room as Felicity gets up from her hug from Grace, not exactly sure what else to do or say, but thankfully Digg breaks it by coming over and giving her a big bear hug that envelops her and makes her feel safe and loved before looking down at her and saying with a soft smile, “We all missed you.” Felicity smiles in return at that. At least her friendship with Diggle is still the same.

“Ok, now that we’re back its time to start making dinner,” Oliver cuts in a moment later. “Digg are you planning to stay for some food?”

“I would, but I’ve got my own little munchkins who are waiting at home for me,” Diggle says with a grin as he runs his hand over Grace’s hair making it a mess and causing Grace to giggle.

“Well we can’t thank you enough for watching over Grace as much as you have lately,” Oliver states with an appreciative smile.

“No thanks needed. You know I love the little munchkin and Sara and JJ loved getting to spend more time with her,” Digg says as he gets ready to leave. He looks over at Felicity and gives her another hug. “You know you can call me if you ever want to talk.”

“I know,” Felicity stays softly. She is so thankful for her friendship with him. Digg hugs Oliver and then Grace before waving goodbye to them and leaving the three of them alone for the first time.

Grace easily breaks the tension in the room that arrives after Diggle leaves, as she starts babbling all about her week at school and spending time at the Diggle’s house and playing with Sara and JJ, who apparently are her best friends in the whole world. She also babbles about hanging out with her Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy building forts and eating ice cream, while Oliver cooks dinner. 

Dinner passes by quickly enough as Grace proves to be just like her mother with how much she can talk and how fast she can talk… _wow_. What surprised her even more, though, were Oliver’s cooking skills. She could barely boil a pot of water and he was able to make a gourmet meal. This made Felicity curious as she didn’t think the spoiled rich boy he use to be ever had to cook for himself and the man stuck on the island didn’t have anywhere near the type of food he uses now, so she made a note to ask about that later. For the millionth time since waking up, Felicity wishes she could have her memory back so that not everything was always a surprise to her.

After dinner was over, while Oliver stayed in the kitchen and did the dishes, Grace helped take Felicity through their nighttime routine of taking a bath, putting on pajamas, brushing her teeth, and story time before tucking Grace into bed. “Mama, I know you don’t ‘member much, but I’m so happy you’re back home. I love you, mama,” Grace mumbles sleepily.

Felicity’s heart completely melts at the cuteness of her daughter and the pure, unquestioning love Grace gives her. “I love you too, Gracie,” Felicity murmurs as she runs her fingers through her daughter’s soft, blonde hair. Grace closes her eyes after Felicity kisses her forehead and says goodnight. She quickly drifts off to sleep moments later with a small smile on her face. Felicity just sits there for a while, staring at her daughter with tears threatening to fall down her face. How could she not remember any of this? What kind of mother forgets her own child?

Felicity jumps as she hears someone clear their throat behind her. She turns around and spots Oliver leaning against the doorway watching her and Grace. “You’re a great mom you know,” he says softly, making sure not to wake Grace up. She really is starting to wonder if he can hear her thoughts.

“Thanks,” Felicity whispers even though she’s not too sure if she can agree with him. Oliver looks like he knows exactly what she’s thinking, but he doesn’t push anymore and she’s grateful for that.

“I can take you on a tour of the whole house if you want?” Oliver asks a little hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Felicity responds with a small, nervous smile as she kisses Grace on the forehead one more time before getting up and walking towards Oliver.

He leads her around the house showing her where everything is and telling her stories about different things around the house like how it took them a month to agree on the color for the walls and how Felicity tried out thirty different couches before determining which one was the coziest. 

She hears the pride in Oliver’s voice when he shows her all of Grace’s drawings that are hung up all over the house as well as when he tells her stories about Grace as she’s been growing up and how she was kind and thoughtful, while also stubborn and determined. It only makes Felicity fall in love with Grace even more, but beyond frustrated that she can’t remember any of the things that Oliver tells her. However she can also start to see how she fell in love with Oliver in the first place by seeing the complete love and devotion he has for their daughter. It’s a beautiful thing to watch.

They end the tour when they get to their bedroom. Felicity has to stop as she sees a huge picture of the two of them that must be from their wedding day hanging right above the bed. They look so happy with wide grins splitting their faces as the gaze at each other, love shining through their eyes. She wishes so badly that she could remember any of it, even just a single moment, just to be able to feel the love for Oliver that she obviously use to have and to be able to believe and except the love that he seems to have for her.

“Felicity,” Oliver says with a tone that sounds like he’s been doing it a couple of times now.

“Sorry,” Felicity blushes. She hadn’t realized she’d drifted off into her own thoughts.

“It’s ok,” Oliver begins, smiling a little, “I was just telling you that I think you should probably get some rest because you’ve had a really long day today,” he points down the hall,” I’ll be right down their, last door on the right in the guest bedroom if you need anything from me.”

As soon as he mentions that she feels the days events finally catching up with her and she finds herself suddenly exhausted. “Yeah, I think you’re right. Thank you for everything you’re doing for me,” Felicity says gratefully. While it’s been especially hard on her, she can’t imagine how this is has been for him. “I know this must be hard on you as well.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything or worry about me. I just want to help you get better and make you as comfortable as I can,” Oliver says sincerely. “I want you to know that whether you get your memories back or not, I love you, but I also love you enough not to force you to stay here if that’s… if that’s something you don’t want.” 

Felicity feels some relief at that, but also a bit of sadness. She loves the little life that she has created for herself, but she just doesn’t feel like she really fits into it. She doesn’t have any of the memories that the Felicity Oliver and Grace love or the feelings that go along with them. She feels like a stranger intruding on someone else’s life and she has no idea how she can go about fixing it for everyone. In the end, though, she’s grateful that no matter what happens, she’s confident that Oliver will support her so she nods and murmurs a quiet “Thank you.”

Oliver gives her a small smile before turning and closing the door behind him. She lets out a big breath of air when she’s finally left alone for the first time in what feels like weeks. A part of her wants to tell Oliver to stay with her and to ask to hear more stories about their life together over the course of the last nine years, but she knows she isn’t ready to spend a night in bed with him yet and that there is plenty of time for everything else later. 

Felicity looks around the room to see if anything could spark a memory for her, but the harder she tried the more frustrated and exhausted she got so she decided to wait till tomorrow to try again. She walks over to the dresser in the room and pulls a drawer open looking for some clothes she could change into and sleep in. Instead of her own clothes she finds some of Oliver’s shirts and she feels compelled to wear it. She smiled to herself as she pulled the shirt over her head. It smelled just like him. 

Felicity slowly crawled into bed but as she went to turn the light off a picture on the nightstand caught her attention. It was a picture of her, Oliver, and Grace at a park having a picnic. Based on how Grace looks it had to have been taken fairly recently. Staring at the small, happy family in the photograph, she couldn’t believe how much her life has changed in the past few years. She closes her eyes hoping that the next day will bring more answers for her. Thankfully she quickly drifts off to sleep with the last thought in her head being that she can’t recall ever being as happy as she looked in that picture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to thank everyone who reads this and gives kudos and comments! Second I changed the rating to mature for stuff that happens later on in the story.

A couple more weeks went by without any progress on the memory front. Felicity was getting more and more frustrated everyday that went on with nothing helping to jog her memories back into place. She was really starting to fear that they might never actually come back. 

She spent almost all of her time at home with Oliver and Grace, though Oliver gave her some extra breathing room because he seemed to be able to tell how overwhelming it all was for her. Luckily being the CEO of her own company gave her the ability to get a long leave to stay at home for a while, which helped take some of the added stress away. Digg, Lyla, Roy, and Thea also visited her often, wanting to be there to support her and to try and help her out, but it was always a little overwhelming for her since she can only remember Digg and Oliver. 

It was a shock to learn that Oliver had added more people onto the team, including his baby sister. She never really thought that he would ever tell anyone in his family the truth about what he does at nights, but she is glad that he revealed his secret to Thea. It’s obvious that it greatly improved their sibling relationship, not just by being more truthful with each other, but also by sharing the experiences of being vigilantes.

Meeting with Thea was an interesting experience for her. She had heard a little bit about Thea during the timespan that she can actually remember. Thea seemed to have had a lot of issues herself and even more so during the years she can’t remember, but Felicity’s glad that her life seems to be going a lot better now. During their time together Thea has also told her that they’ve become close friends over the years and that she views Felicity as a sister. Her heart aches at not having any memories of someone who clearly cares about her. The same goes for Roy. While he seemed like an odd choice to her at first, she can clearly see how well the group interacts with each other. She likes Roy, he’s funny and kind and she’s glad that he brought in a bit of lightness to their group.

Oliver has tried spending as much time at home as he can, while also trying not to crowd her, but between working as the mayor, which was another huge surprise to her, and participating in their nightly activities, he has been forced to be gone a lot. The first couple of weeks Oliver tried to take a step back from his green activities, but when a major trafficking ring became exposed, Oliver had to step back in. Felicity told him that it was ok to go back to his normal routine because people needed him more than she did. Although, Felicity was itching to get back to joining them help people again, but Oliver was too worried about her getting back involved, which annoyed Felicity greatly.

The bright side of not joining in on the team’s nighttime activities, though, is that it has allowed Felicity to have a lot more one on one time with Grace. Felicity never knew in her wildest dreams that she could love someone as much or as fast as she did with her daughter. Her little girl was beyond beautiful and funny and so so smart. Every day she was more impressed and proud of her daughter. Another thing Felicity learned about Grace was that, very similar to her mother, she _really_ loves sweets. 

Today was Grace’s fifth birthday. They started out the day by Oliver making her favorite chocolate chip pancakes followed by an array of presents from her parents including a toy bow and arrow that Grace really wanted, which made Oliver half worrisome half giddy. They followed the day by taking her out to a museum that she has apparently wanted to go to for ages. This all made her heart pitter-patter at the mixture of Oliver and her own likes taken up by their daughter. Later on in the day they had a small celebration at home with family. 

Thankfully Oliver did all the baking so Felicity worked on all of the decorations, thankfully with a lot of help from Thea, which included putting together a huge tower of cupcakes that also had a bunch of other delicious desserts. Even though they only invited over the Diggle’s and the Harpers, Felicity wasn’t going to complain about the amount of sweets because they’re her favorite as well. While it may not have been the best idea to have allowed Grace to eat all that sugar she finds it extremely hard to say no to that cute little face, and honestly she absolutely loves whenever she finds out something that her and Grace have in common.

There was a vigilante emergency at the end of the party so Felicity was stuck by herself cleaning up the mess leftover from the party after having put Grace to bed. Her thoughts about how dangerous all that sugar would be for Grace were confirmed when it seemed to take ages to wrangle her daughter down into her pajamas and to finally get her to lay down and fall asleep. 

While throwing things away she came upon pictures of the life she can’t remember hung up all over the bright blue walls. Felicity has been staring at them for weeks hoping that they’ll help spark a memory and feeling an ache in her chest when she’s left with nothing in the end. She gazes at the smiling faces, but yet again is disappointed when nothing happens and all she’s left with is feeling like a stranger to her own life.

When she finally does finish cleaning everything up she goes over to her computer in her room. Technology has definitely changed a lot over her missing years, but it excited Felicity to get to learn how to use everything and to see all the new features. As she logged on to her computer she went looking at more old photographs that were saved on there, including all of Grace’s old birthdays, determined to try and find something that seemed familiar. 

While looking, she stumbled upon an old file she hadn’t come across before that held two videos on it. Felicity stared at the screen for a minute, wondering what could be on them and if she should watch them, before finally deciding and clicking on the first video. She feels tears start to threaten her eyes when she watches her wedding ceremony play out in front of her, again feeling like an outsider as she sees all the happiness and love between the two people smiling on screen. God she would give just about anything if she could just remember any little bit of this. 

Once the video is over she wipes the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks while watching the wedding. Then she takes a deep breath before clicking on the next video. Immediately loud screaming comes from her laptop. Felicity was taken aback at first until she saw herself hunched over on a hospital bed. At once she knew that it had to be Grace’s birth. 

Felicity flinched a little at the sheer pain she could see on her face and hear in her voice, but then she watched in awe as she heard her little girls first cries and the look of love and happiness on her and Oliver’s faces. 

As Felicity was staring at the screen, suddenly she saw flashes of that day. First, of holding Grace in her arms for the very first time and feeling an overwhelming sense of love. Then taking her home with Oliver and being extremely nervous the entire car ride of any little bump or sudden break that happened. Finally, of her and Oliver welcoming their daughter home for the first time, utterly exhausted. These flashes weren’t coming from the video playing in front of her; though, they were memories! However, just as quickly as the flashes had started they stopped.

“That was a long night,” Felicity startled when she heard Oliver’s voice coming from behind her, not realizing he had already come back home. “You were in labor for twenty-two straight hours and you were beyond exhausted, but you didn’t want to let her go.” Oliver chuckled, “When we took her back home you were nodding off and I went to take her from you but you gripped her tighter and said-”

“If you want to be able to shoot a bow with that hand you’ll leave her where she is,” Felicity finishes for him, a wide grin breaking out across her face.

Oliver’s eyes widened. “You… you remember?” he asked hesitantly, but his voice was filled with hope and excitement.

“Yeah, I mean I only remember some stuff from that specific day, not everything else,” Felicity responded, her voice trailing off at the end. She was extremely happy that she finally remembered something from the missing nine years, that she could finally connect with this other Felicity, but she didn’t really want to get either her or Oliver’s hopes up incase she doesn’t end up getting all of her memories back.

Oliver’s smile dimmed a little. “That’s ok, at least you’ve remembered something. Maybe it’ll help put all the pieces back together and they’ll all start rushing back in.”

“Yeah,” Felicity whispered softly. As she gazed into his piercing blue eyes, she started to see him a bit differently than she had before. Ever since waking up from her coma and coming back from the hospital, their relationship has been fairly awkward, at least on her side. They’ve been trying to work on it, but it’s been extremely hard for her to wrap her head around all the changes that have happened over the last nine years. She never would have imagined Oliver actually being interested in her romantically or wanting to marry anyone or wanting to start a family. The Oliver that she remembers was stiff and cold. He only had one thing on his mind and that was his mission. Although Oliver has told her many stories about their life together and she’s watched him interact with their daughter and she’s seen the amazing man that he is and how much he’s changed and grown, she hadn’t fully connected with him.

However, after reliving those memories, even though it was only for just a moment she felt everything she had felt that day, how deeply she loved him. When those memories faded away she felt like she had lost everything again. Now that she knows what it actually feels like to be head over heels in love and have that love returned completely, she wants to feel it again. She doesn’t want to lose this incredible life that she’s woken up to.

“Well, it’s late and we both had a long day so we should probably get some rest,” Oliver cuts into her thoughts. He turns and begins to walk away to the guest bedroom, away from her.

“Oliver, wait,” Felicity calls out nervously, biting down on her lip. Oliver stops and turns back around to look at her quizzically. “Would you stay with me tonight?”

Oliver freezes for a second before slowly walking back over to her. He kneels down so that they are face to face before asking, “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Felicity takes a deep breath, gaining as much courage as she can, before looking Oliver straight in the eyes allowing him to read her with an unwavering stare so that he know its exactly what she wants. “Yes.”

Seeing the smile that graces Oliver’s face makes Felicity smile in return. Right after Oliver came back from the island she never really saw him give a sincere smile to anyone and it always broke her heart. She’s glad that over the years he’s been able to find happiness again and her heart flutters in her chest a little at the knowledge that she is at least one of the reasons for that.

Oliver gently pulls her up from the couch and together they walk hand in hand to their bedroom. When they reach their room, Oliver goes off to take a shower as Felicity changes into pajamas and gets underneath the covers. She’s still a little nervous about sharing the bed with Oliver, but before she can decide whether she should pretend to be asleep or not when Oliver comes in, he steps out of the bathroom.

Felicity’s eyes widen a little bit as soon as she sees Oliver in sweats hung low without a shirt on. She hasn’t actually seen him shirtless since before she woke up from her coma and immediately her body starts to overcome with lust. It used to be one of her favorite past times to watch Oliver work out shirtless and sweaty in the foundry. She tamps it down though when Oliver looks at her with a small smirk on his face that shows he knows exactly where her thoughts are at right now. Thankfully he ignores it as he walks over and gets into the bed beside her, knowing that they aren’t ready for that.

The last of her nerves melt away quickly as they lay in bed together for what feels like hours, talking about anything and everything until both their eyes start to droop. Like magnets, they’ve slowly drifted closer to each other as they were talking so that there are only a few inches that separate them. Once they eventually drift off talking they gaze at each other until Felicity’s eyes start to move down to Oliver’s lips. She looks back up and see’s that Oliver is doing the same to her. Her breath catches as Oliver slowly moves his head closer to hers, but he stops with his lips an inch away from hers. Felicity is a little scared to take this step, old insecurities rising up within her, but looking into his eyes she remembers how she felt about him in the flashes of her memory. She closes the gap between them, sealing their lips together, and instantly sparks fly between them. She moans as Oliver cups her face and kisses her deeper. She never knew that kissing him could feel this good and right now she never wants this feeling to stop. 

After a couple minutes of them making out like teenagers Felicity pulls her head back for some much needed air. Part of her wants to take it even further and to quench the thirst that has suddenly taken over her body again, but she knows she isn’t ready for that yet, not mentally. They stair at each other, their eyes saying everything they need to say in that moment until Felicity shifts closer and lays her head on Oliver’s chest and wraps her arm around his waist as his arms envelop her in return. If Oliver has a problem with stopping there, he doesn’t say anything. Felicity doesn’t say anything either the next morning after waking up in Oliver’s arms that that was the best nights sleep she’s had since coming home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

More weeks passed by without any new additions to her memories after the quick flashes she saw while watching the video of Grace’s birth and Felicity was getting beyond frustrated with the lack of progress even though she’s done about everything she can think of to gain them back. 

However, on the bright side, over the past few weeks Oliver, Felicity, and Grace have spent a lot more quality time with each other, and Felicity was greatly enjoying all the time she was getting to spend with them. A lot of good changes have happened lately and she was finally starting to feel a little more at home with them and everything that was going on with her new life, or old life, she still was confused about the logistics of that. They ate breakfast and dinner together everyday and Oliver continued to sleep in the same bed with her every night. However, even with all the domesticity and togetherness, she still has felt like there was a wall between them whenever they mentioned something that involved her while she had no memory of it. Oliver, noticing how stiff and quiet Felicity would get whenever they reminisced on the past, tried to steer clear of those topics as much as he could trying to not make Felicity any more uncomfortable or sad. While Felicity feels a little guilty for Oliver doing that, she’s also a bit thankful. With the possibility that all of her memories might never come back, she wants to be able to move on a little and start forging her own path and create new memories in this new life.

Felicity sighs as she shakes herself out of her thoughts and walks up to her front door after a long day at work. One of the changes that have happened over the past couple of weeks is that she went back to work even though Oliver protested a bit constantly asking if she was sure that she was ready. To be honest she wasn’t fully confident but she knew she had to do something besides lying around the house all day if she wanted to continue living her life and she also secretly hoped that by going back to her old normal routine it would help with getting more of her memories back. It was overwhelming for her at first, being introduced to all the new highly advanced technology. It took a little while for her to get acquainted with everything, but now its actually been fun for her. Being the CEO, though, is much different than being a lowly IT tech, including a lot more work. However, most of her job is enjoyable and she also finds it really amazing that she even has her own assistant.

Another change that happened, that allowed Felicity to get back into her old routine was finally getting back into the vigilante business. Oliver was smart enough this time not to protest, knowing that once her mind is set on something, nothing will stop her. While a lot has changed on that front with both Thea and Roy on the team and their headquarters being somewhere new, it felt really good to get back into some sense of normalcy. To her, it feels like just yesterday she was working with Oliver and Digg and taking down bad guys while trying to stop the Undertaking and she’s really missed getting out and helping people.

They even have a play area for Grace in their new headquarters. Felicity still wasn’t exactly sure how great of an idea it was to let Grace in on the knowledge of Oliver being the arrow so early in life, but Oliver told her weeks ago that they had decided when Grace was born that they didn’t want to keep secrets from her. It makes sense and it also makes it easier to get around and do business when they don’t have to worry about anyone else watching over her or asking questions about where everyone is at night. Grace is really good about it too. Being very smart for her age, she knows how important it is for her to keep this secret. She’s also incredibly adorable when shooting her little bow and arrow as Oliver teaches her how to shoot, with a look of utter concentration she didn’t think was possible for a five year old. It’s also the cutest most heartwarming thing to hear, when Grace talks about how much of a hero her daddy is.

As Felicity walks through the front door she is instantly assaulted by wonderful, mouthwatering smells coming from the kitchen that make her want to moan in delight. After working all day and not really eating much of a lunch, she is absolutely starving. As she gets closer to the kitchen she sees Oliver and their daughter talking and laughing, which brings a huge smile to her face. Some things she had honestly never really imagined before waking up from her coma were Oliver being the fantastic cook that he is and Oliver being absolutely amazing with kids, especially his own and it makes her heart melt for the amazing man he is and it makes her fall for him even more.

Probably the best new development that’s happened over the last few weeks is that her and Oliver recommitted to each other and their relationship. Ever since Oliver and her shared their bed for the first time and she opened up a little more to him about how this situation has made her feel, they have grown a lot closer. Close enough to where she can actually see having a real future with him, even if her memories never fully return. 

It hasn’t always been that easy for them though. Felicity would get frustrated and distant when things became too overwhelming for her. Even though she has come to accept that Oliver and her really fell in love with each other over the years, she still had a lot of doubts when it came to the two of them now and in the future. Oliver fell in love with a certain version of her and she’s not that person anymore. She doesn’t want him to be stuck in love with a ghost or to constantly view her as the old Felicity and not the Felicity she is now.

She slipped and mentioned this to Oliver one night while Grace was sleeping over at Thea’s. At first he was shocked, but then a serious expression took over his face as he grabbed her hands and looked deeply into her eyes before saying, “Of course I love the person that you became over these last few years, but I don’t love you just because of all of those changes. I love you, the core of who you are which is caring and smart and brave and stubborn.” He chuckles a little before turning serious again, “I started falling for you the day I met you when I gave you that stupid excuse for the bullet riddled laptop and you quirked your eyebrow at me knowing full well that I was lying but doing me the favor anyways. There is no part of you that I don’t love or can’t love and there is no way that you could act or change to make me feel any differently. You are the love of my life, for better or for worse.”

Felicity’s heart leaped at Oliver’s words. He looked at her with so much love and so much certainty. In that moment she decided that she was done holding back. Even if her memories never returned she knew that she would still have everyone around her supporting her, especially Oliver. She crashed her lips to his, fully ready to take the leap and commit herself to Oliver and her new life. They made out on their living room couch for what felt like hours that night before Oliver pulled back. “I want to take you out on a date.” Felicity’s eyebrows rose at Oliver’s words. “Yes a real date and then we can really start to get to know each other again as the people we are now.”

Her heart swells at the memory of how sweet and caring he has been these past couple of months. She fully understands how she fell in love with him before. These past few weeks with him have been perfect, he’s been incredibly attentive and she’s found herself falling more and more for him with everyday that passes.

“Hey,” Oliver smiles as soon as he sees her standing at the edge of the room, bringing her back to the present, “How was work today?”

“Long,” Felicity groans as she kicks her heels off and makes her way over to Oliver and kisses him lightly on the lips. 

Oliver rubs her back before pecking her lips again, “Well, I made your favorite pasta dish and Grace was a big helper in the kitchen as she helped me make a batch of brownies for dessert.”

Felicity smiles and looks over at her daughter who is grinning brightly right back at her with some chocolate batter still on her face. “You did?” Felicity gasps and Grace giggles, “Good job! They look absolutely delicious. I can’t wait to eat them.”

“They’re not as delicious as you look.” Felicity shivers at Oliver’s heated, whispered words as he runs a tantalizing hand along her spine.

“What about ice cream?” Felicity asks quickly, trying to ignore Oliver and stay appropriate in front of their daughter. Tonight was the night they finally planned on taking the next serious step in their relationship and actually sleeping together. Her nerves have been going crazy all day, part of the reason it was such a long say for her, but that doesn’t matter because she has wanted to do this for so long now and she doesn’t plan on letting anything stop her.

It was actually Oliver who insisted that they wait until she was absolutely sure she wanted to, not wanting to take advantage of her in any way. It wasn’t until this morning when they woke up curled around each other, that Felicity decided to take charge as she rolled on top of him and started kissing him and whispered in his ear that she was done waiting.

Oliver of course, being the gentleman, asked if she was one hundred percent sure, but when she cut him off by rocking her hips into him saying yes they both agreed tonight was the night.

Oliver laughed at Felicity’s obvious diversion before saying, “How about we go get some after dinner.” He leaned over so he could whisper in her ear again, “and then we’ll have some to use in the bedroom as well.”

He moved away with a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as want and need started taking over her whole body. She took a deep breath and tamped them down as she sat down with her thighs pressed tightly together for their family dinner, not wanting to alert Grace that anything was going on.

Dinner seemed to be going by extra slowly today as all Felicity could think about was what was going to happen later tonight with her and Oliver. She knew her nerves were silly. Obviously she’s had plenty of sex with Oliver in the past if her daughter’s existence was any indication, but since she didn’t have any memories of those times it would be like her first time with him and she didn’t want to mess it up. She wanted everything to be perfect. She had even snuck away during her lunch break earlier today to go out and buy a little black lingerie piece that she hoped would make Oliver’s jaw drop when he saw her in it and make her feel a little more confident and sexy.

Once dinner was finally done Felicity was practically vibrating with a mixture of nerves and want. They made their way outside to the car so they could get some ice cream from the closest store possible, but on their way over Oliver pulled her to the side. “If you’re too nervous you can back out at any time and I won’t be mad.”

Felicity let out a shaky breath. “I know. I’m just a little nervous because while you may have many memories of doing this with me I don’t have any with you.”

Oliver eyes filled with understanding. He grabs both of her shoulders and stairs intently into her eyes as he says, “Felicity, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I don’t care how the night goes as long as I get to spend it with you.”

Felicity can see the intensity in his eyes and how much he believes in what he’s saying. “Thank you,” she murmurs before sucking in a breath and shaking her head, “I’m ok, really. I’m ready for tonight.”

Oliver gives her a soft smile before pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oliver freezes at her words and just then she realizes that she hasn’t said those words to him before. “I love you,” she says again her eyes sparkling as she gazes into his beautiful blue eyes, “I really do.”

Oliver gives her the most beautiful smile before he leans down again but this time he kisses her directly on the lips and they stay like that for a minute before Grace interrupts them by honking the car horn and asking if they can go yet.

They pull apart and chuckle as they walk to the car and take their seats. On their way to the store Oliver and Felicity hold hands as they talk with Grace about which flavor of ice cream she wants to get. Her life seemed perfect at the moment and right then she really didn’t care at all about her memories, not as long as she still had Grace and Oliver in her life. 

They loaded up on four different kinds of ice cream at the store because Grace couldn’t decide what she wanted so they just got all of them because Oliver and Felicity really couldn’t wait much longer. While they were in the store it had started raining outside so they had to make a run for the car to keep themselves from getting too wet. 

They were laughing on the way home at all of their soaking wet appearances, having not escaped the rain at all, when all of the sudden Felicity sees a car spin out in the right lane in front of them and bright lights headed straight towards them. “Oliver, look out!” Felicity screamed, but it was too late as the other car crashed right into them. The last thought Felicity had before blacking out was that she hoped Oliver and Grace were ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading my story and even giving me kudos and sending me comments! Let me know what you think of today's chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologize for how long its taken to get up this chapter, especially after how I left the last chapter. My life got unexpectedly really hectic and it just started to slow down a little. This chapter is longer than the others so hopefully that makes up for it a little. Also fair warning there is some NSFW stuff later in the chapter. Enjoy!

After the island, Oliver never really thought that life would ever really treat him fairly. That was until he met Felicity Smoak. She brought a sense of lightness and happiness and innocence back into his life that he never thought he’d ever have again. Through the good times and the bad, they always had each other to lean on. Maybe it was the five years of absolute hell that he was forced to live through that life gave him Felicity to make up for it. After awhile Oliver thought that he had everything, a nice home, a good job, an adorable little girl, and a beautiful wife that loved him as much as he loved her. 

They were happy. Then the accident after Thea and Roy’s wedding happened. Oliver honestly doesn’t know the last time he was that afraid. Getting the call from the hospital that his wife was laid up in a bed unconscious because someone hit her head on left him breathless and panicked. All he could think about was getting to her, needing to see her with his own eyes. He hurriedly dropped Grace off with the Diggles and immediately went to the hospital, a sense of dread filling him the entire way there.

The doctors told him that they were lucky, that the accident could have been much worse. He didn’t feel all too lucky, though, watching her lie on the bed, pale and unconscious in a hospital gown with monitors hooked up to her. The doctors said she was in a coma and that they were fairly confident that she would wake up. However, he could hear what the doctors weren’t saying, that there was still a chance that she wouldn’t wake up. 

He didn’t know how he could live life without her. She was his rock, his compass, without her he didn’t know who or what he was anymore. The next day, after staying with Felicity all night with no changes, he picked up Grace from the Diggles. He wanted to see her and hold her to help make the pain go away a little bit. He cried that night, however, when Grace asked him when her mommy would be coming back home. He tried to describe the situation as best as he could, but when he went back into his bedroom with pictures of his wife everywhere he broke down.

He checked back everyday, hoping that something would have changed. He brought Grace once, but she didn’t like seeing her mother hooked up to all the machines and she didn’t like that Felicity couldn’t talk back to her, but she made a lot of get well cards which melted Oliver’s heart a little. He knew Grace loved her mother just as much as he did and he didn’t know how he could ever tell her that her mother was gone and never coming back so he stayed by her bedside begging Felicity to come back to them. 

After a week went by, Oliver’s heart was aching more; with every day that went by with no change he felt her slipping further and further away from him. He left the room, having to compose himself, so that he could call and say goodnight to Grace at the Diggle’s house. As he was saying goodbye he heard the machines in Felicity’s room start to make a lot of noise and immediately he charged into her room afraid for the worst. However, there on the bed for the first time in a week he saw his wife’s beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes staring back at him. For an instant he felt pure joy at seeing her awake and ok, that everything was finally ok again and that he had his wife and best friend back. The joy disappeared and was replaced by confusion and worry, though, when he saw the wild panic in her wide eyes.

Oliver rushed over to her and tried to calm her down thinking she was just confused about the accident. He was very wrong though. Oliver felt like he was kicked in the gut when he realized she’d lost the last nine years of her memories. She didn’t remember being with him at all or the beautiful daughter they created. His heart broke a little, not knowing what to do. The doctor said that her memory might or might not come back, but all he could think was that it had too. 

Oliver watched Felicity. He could tell how overwhelmed everything was starting to make her. He hated all of this just as much for Felicity. Oliver just wanted everything to go back to normal, but right now everything needed to be about Felicity. He left the hospital hoping that some rest would help her and he needed to think of how he was going to explain this whole situation to Grace.

It was hard bringing Felicity back home and seeing her struggle. He tried to be there as much as he could and as much as she would allow him, but he also backed off whenever it looked like she was too overwhelmed. He had hoped that being back in their home and with their daughter, semi living their old life would help restore her memories, but it just left him feeling worse when it didn’t.

There is no force in the world that could ever stop Oliver from loving Felicity, even after their life became so difficult and complicated, but he also didn’t want to force anything on her. He could see in her eyes that sometimes everything just seemed too much for her and, even though it was the most difficult thing he had to do, he told her that she could move on from him and their life if that was what she needed to do for herself. When relief quickly passed over her face, it stung, but he knew it was the right decision. He didn’t want to force her or make her feel obligated to live a life she didn’t want. This was completely outside of anything he has ever dealt with and he can only imagine what it feels like for her, to wake up in a new life you can’t remember with people expecting so much from you. He didn’t want to do that to her, so he wanted to give her the choice.

To Oliver’s great relief, though, she decided to stay and work on her memory and to spend more time with him and Grace, to get a better understanding of what her life became over the last nine years. He was beyond delighted to learn that she remembered something on the night of Grace’s fifth birthday. While he was disappointed it was only of the day of Grace’s birth, he couldn’t help but get his hopes up that this was progress. 

He was even more delighted when Felicity asked him to share their bed that night. He didn’t want to intrude or make her feel uncomfortable in any way, so when she asked him to stay with her, he couldn’t help but feel extremely happy, especially when she gave him that look he knows so well when he came out of the bathroom shirtless. He might have done it on purpose to see if he could still get that reaction out of her and he smirked when he saw he still could.

Lying in bed with her that night started to feel like a new beginning for them. She let her guard down more and they talked deeply for the first time since she woke up from her coma. As they spoke he could feel the electricity between them as they drifted closer and closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other and it felt like it combusted when they finally kissed. He felt real hope inside him when Felicity kissed back. He felt like they really did have a chance at moving forward in their life together and he was going to do whatever it took not to lose it. 

They didn’t take it any further from there. He could tell she wasn’t ready and he respected that. Sleeping with his wife tucked in his arms for the first time in weeks was more than enough for him, especially since it was the best nights sleep he had since the accident first happened.

The next few weeks were some of the happiest he’d been in a long time. Felicity, Grace, and him spent a lot more time together as a family and he and Felicity spent a lot more one on one time together as well. It kind of felt like dating her all over again. They had flirty banter going back and forth all the time, and thankfully they continued sleeping in bed together and making out like horny teenagers whenever they were alone.

After some time he felt like she was still holding back a little. He found out why after she had a few glasses of wine in her one night. It hurt that she didn’t think he really wanted her, but the other version of her. He wasn’t going to lie, he did absolutely love the woman she was from before the accident, but there is no version of Felicity Smoak that he couldn’t or wouldn’t love. She was everything to him. Telling her all of that led to one of the more memorable make out sessions between them and he would gladly say it whenever and wherever she needed to hear it.

They started going on real dates together again after that. He wanted to show her and prove to her that he was serious and committed to getting to know her new self. Their time together was amazing and he was so thankful to have her closeness again. This thankfully also led them to finally agree to have sex. He didn’t want to push her and he definitely wanted to make sure that she was completely ready for taking this step. 

When the day finally came, he honestly got nothing done at work all day. He was happy and nervous and excited and he couldn’t focus enough to read any of the reports on his desk. After getting practically nothing done, he eventually left work early so he could get Grace, go grocery shopping to make one of Felicity’s favorite dinners, and pick up a nice bottle of red wine that he knew Felicity loved.

Grace and him stayed in the kitchen for a while, him doing most of the cooking while Grace mostly ate. He loved getting to spend as much time with her as he could because she was a ball of pure innocence and fun. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he had any part in creating her, while other times he could so easily see his own temper reflected back at him or see her play with her bow and arrow set. Thinking about that made his heart flutter a bit. She wanted to be like her daddy and that scared him more than it excited him, but he’d have to take that a day at a time. For now he was happy to spend more time with her and teach her everything she wanted to learn.

He heard the door open as he was finishing up dinner and excitement took over him again. He teased her a bit, trying to rile her up. At the mention of ice cream he got a nice idea in his head and was glad to add that to their dessert, even if it meant postponing their night just a little bit longer.

Walking to their car after dinner he could tell that Felicity was very nervous and that halted him a little bit until she told him why. Even the smallest idea that he wouldn’t want her was absolutely insane, but he softened a little remembering that she had no memories of their time together. He wanted to make this time beyond memorable for her.

He could feel the fire in his veins the entire trip to the grocery store and let Grace pick out whatever she was interested in getting just so they could head back home as quickly as possible.

The rain was pounding down hard making it difficult to see in front of him. He didn’t see the car spin out in front of him until it was too late. He heard Felicity scream and Grace cry right before the other car slammed into theirs and everything went black.

Oliver woke up a few minutes later, immediately in a full-blown panic looking over at Felicity who was out cold with blood on her forehead and Grace who visibly looked unharmed, but was sobbing behind him. It hurt him a bit to move, but thankfully he didn’t seem to have any broken bones so he tried to calm Grace down. His own hands were shaking, though, as he went to check Felicity’s pulse. He was immediately filled with relief when he found a pulse and he instantly called 911. As he waited for the ambulance he got out of the car and went over to really look over Grace. He checked her over for any injuries and was thankful when he didn’t find any. Even though she seemed to be unharmed she was out right sobbing and throwing her hands in the air to get him to pick her up so he gently scooped her up to try and get her to calm down as her cries were growing louder and louder and she immediately clung to him as she pushed her face into his neck. Thankfully an ambulance got there not long after he hung up and they took them quickly to the hospital, Oliver and Grace still refusing to let go of each other except for a quick check for injuries.

He was beyond thankful that Grace didn’t have any injuries and was just terrified from the accident, but he felt the floor being taken out from under him when they said they needed to keep Felicity over night because of head trauma. How could this have happened again? What kind of curse is on him that everyone he cares about gets hurt? 

Oliver rocked Grace back and forth gently while rubbing her back soothingly until she eventually fell asleep in his arms, her face streaked with tears and her head on his shoulder. The hospital let them stay overnight, thankfully because Oliver didn’t think he could leave his wife’s side anytime soon. He sat down on a chair in Felicity’s hospital room with Grace sleeping in his arms, while he stared at Felicity’s unmoving form and hoped that they’ll have similar luck to a few months ago and she’ll wake up because Grace needs her and he needs her too, more than anything.

\--------------------------->\-------------------------->\------------------------->\-------------------------

Beep… beep… beep…

Felicity opens her eyes slowly before closing them again at the harsh, bright lights. She tries again a minute later with more success. As she looks at her surroundings she sees white walls and a monitor? Then she looks down at herself in a gown in a bed that is definitely not her own. She must be in the hospital, wait why is she in the hospital? The memory of headlights suddenly rushes back to her as she gasps and sits up quickly, wildly looking around her.

“Grace? Oliver?” Felicity calls out, in her panic laced voice.

Suddenly the door bursts open and immediately Felicity sighs in relief at the sight of her daughter and husband. Grace runs up to her yelling “Momma!” as she flings herself at Felicity. Felicity catches her and clings to her daughter with all her might. 

Oliver walks over and wraps his arms around the two of them and whispers, “Thank god your ok.” Felicity clings to his shirt in return. Oliver leans over and kisses her hard on the mouth leaving Felicity breathless as he rests his forehead on hers.

Once the initial panic recedes from the room Felicity asks Oliver, “What happened?”

“The roads were slick from the rain and the other driver wasn’t paying enough attention to the road because he was on his phone,” Oliver growled. “He hit the passenger side of the car so me and Grace were fine, just shaken up, but you…” Oliver trails off before taking a deep breath, “you got the full impact, when I looked over at you… you were unconscious with a big cut on your head.”

Felicity immediately lifts her hand and sure enough there’s a bandage on her forehead. Confusion instantly swamps her. Although something else also catches Felicity’s attention, “Oliver, where is my wedding ring?”

Oliver looks at her curiously at the completely random question. “It’s at home on our dresser. You put it there after you came back from the hospital when you woke up from your coma.”

“Coma?” Felicity stutters, taken aback. What is he talking about? They were just at Thea’s wedding…

It was at that moment that the doctor came into the room. “Felicity, so glad to see that you’re awake. You may have some of the worst luck with cars I’ve ever seen.” He looks down at her chart before looking back up, “Well you’re lucky this time. It seems as if you only had a few scratches and a concussion, but considering it hasn’t been that long since your last accident I would like you to stay overnight for observation to make sure everything is ok.”

Felicity just sits there with a blank face, before hesitantly speaking, “I have no idea what you’re talking about I don’t remember being in a coma or another accident.” She looks over to Oliver, but he looks just as confused as her before turning back to the doctor.

The doctor’s eyebrows shoot up, “Felicity, what exactly is the last thing you remember?”

“Uh,” Felicity stutters as she tries to think back. “Well I remember being at Thea and Roy’s wedding and then being called into work and then headlights before everything went black.”

“Hmm,” the doctor hums before scribbling something down on his chart.

Felicity turns to Oliver, who has a confused look on his face, “What’s going on?”

“Felicity,” Oliver begins slowly, “Thea and Roy’s wedding was three months ago.”

Everything seems to come to a halt at Oliver’s words. _Three months!_ How could she not remember anything from the past three months? “What,” Felicity whispers, looking from Oliver to the doctor and back again. 

“You were in another car accident three months ago and you couldn’t remember the last nine years of your life.” Felicity gasps at Oliver’s words, stunned into silence. Oliver then turns to the doctor, “How can this happen? How did all of her previous memories come back but none from the time in between?”

“While it isn’t very common, sometimes things like this happen. Brain injuries can be pretty tricky. There really is no telling exactly how or why these things happen,” The doctor calmly says. He then turns to Felicity with a smile, “Luckily though since your memories from before seem to have come back there is a good chance that the other memories will as well. I suggest you get a lot of rest though. Your body has been through a lot of trauma lately. With that said I’m going to continue making my rounds. If you need anything just ask a nurse for assistance.”

Felicity snorts as the doctor leaves because that is definitely an understatement. Her mind feels like a mess right now. She feels panic start to creep in until she feels a hand on her cheek pull her attention to the side. Oliver looks down at her smiling and instantly her panic and nerves melt away at the sight of her husband.

“Hey, everything is going to be ok,” Oliver promises. “We went through it once, we can go through it again, although this time will probably be a little easier,”he says with a light chuckle. He looks to her right and his smile softens even more. 

She looks over and sees that their daughter fell asleep sometime during the conversation with the doctor and as she looks at the clock it’s no surprise as its well after Grace’s bedtime and she’s been through a lot too. Oliver walks over and gently picks Grace up. She doesn’t stir and looks like a limp ragdoll in Oliver’s arms, which makes her smile a little. “You should do what the doctor tells you and to rest. I’ll take her back home to get some sleep and then we’ll see you in the morning.”

Now that Oliver mentions it she feels as if all her energy has been sucked out of her. She nods to Oliver in agreement before kissing Grace on the forehead and then Oliver before bidding him goodnight. It doesn’t take long after they leave before she thankfully falls asleep.

\-------------------------->\----------------------------->\------------------------------>\------------------

She tosses and turns all night long. Flashes of herself with Grace and Oliver playing throughout her dreams, nothing that she really remembers happening…

Suddenly she jolts up, wide awake gasping for breath. Oliver hurries over to her, apparently having come to the hospital as soon as visiting hours started. “Hey, hey you’re okay,” Oliver murmurs to her.

“Oliver,” Felicity clutches onto his shirt, a huge smile breaking across her face, “I remember.”

“What do you remember?” Oliver asks hesitantly.

“Everything,” she laughs, “I remember everything, like last night, we were going to get ice cream, before… before the accident.”

Oliver’s face brakes into a wide grin before he crushes her into a big hug. He pulls back to look into her face as he says, “I’m so glad. Not that my feelings ever changed or anything,” he hurries on, “You could lose all your memories a thousand times and I would still love you and I would never give up on us. I love you, forever and always.”

Felicity’s heart melts at the soft look of love on her husbands face, she couldn’t believe that she had ever doubted his love, memories or not, with that look in his eyes.

She leans up and kisses him softly on the lips a couple of times. “And I love you, forever and always,” she murmurs against his lips.

Two hours later and she was finally discharged from the hospital and hopefully for the last time. Once they got back home they found Grace, Thea, and Roy sitting on the sofa in the living room watching movies. After greetings and a lot of happy squeals from Grace, Felicity and Oliver joined them. 

The rest of the day they just lounged around and relaxed. Throughout the day, though, Felicity and Oliver were constantly throwing looks at each other and Felicity could feel heat rising through her body. It has been a long time since her and her husband were intimate with each other and she can definitely feel it.

Obviously Thea could see the tension between Felicity and Oliver because after they all had dinner together she suggested that Grace have a sleepover with her and Roy. “I even have a big bowl of ice cream with your name on it and plenty of pillows and blankets to make a fort.”

Grace, who seemed hesitant at first, not really wanting to leave her mother, shrieked with excitement, overjoyed by the promise of ice cream eating and fort making.

“Have fun!” Thea called out cheekily as the three of them headed out the door minutes later with Grace talking about all the plans she has for making the perfect fort. Felicity felt her cheeks redden while Oliver had a half annoyed half  
grateful expression on his face.

“So…” Felicity said a little awkwardly.

“So…” Oliver parroted back at her. They looked at each other for a moment before they both started chuckling. Oliver moved closer towards Felicity and clasped her hands in his before murmuring, “I’m so glad your ok… I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Felicity removed her hands from his before placing them gently on his cheeks. “I’m ok, I’m fine. You’ll never have to find out. I’m here for the long haul, baby.”

Oliver smiled softly at her in return. His look immediately went from soft to heated as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss quickly intensified, Felicity giving back just as much as she got until Oliver abruptly pulled away, breathing heavily. “You just got out of the hospital, we should… we should wait.” 

Felicity could see in his eyes, though, that what he really wanted was to continue further. She pulled him closer by grabbing his shirt until their lips were inches apart again before saying, “I have been wanting to do this for a long time. I am perfectly fine and nothing is going to stop us this time.” She quickly closed the small gap between them and Oliver immediately responded, his right hand flying into her hair while his left hand grabbed her waist and pulled her impossibly closer until there was absolutely no space left between their bodies. 

Oliver grabbed the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms up so that he could take it off her. She quickly did the same to him and then smashed their lips together again. The feeling of skin on skin made her moan loudly. Felicity pulled back again so she could take her bra off and shimmy out of her skirt. The look of complete lust that Oliver had on his face gave her more self-confidence and she reached for his belt and yanked it off. Quickly she unzipped his pants and yanked them down and off along with his boxers before reaching out to rub his cock.

Oliver’s eyes closed as he let out a quiet groan. After a minute of her gliding her smooth hand along his cock he yanked her hand off of him and leaned down and grabbed both of her thighs and lifted her up into his arms. Slowly he walked them into their bedroom, first kissing her lips before slowly moving down to her chest and taking a nipple into his mouth.

The electric sparks caused Felicity to gasp for breath before moaning at the intense feeling of his mouth on her. As they reached their room, Oliver laid her gently down onto the mattress. 

With Felicity on her back, breathless, Oliver started kissing further down her body until he got to the area she wanted him the most. However he stopped there, teasing her for a while before she whimpered, “Please.” Instantly he slipped his hand into her panties and yanked them off. Felicity’s gasp quickly turned into a moan of delight when he licked up her drenched folds. He sucked her clit into his mouth until she was practically screaming begging to come. He eased two fingers into her, going straight for that spot he knew would get her to come quickly, while he also continued to suck on her clit. She exploded almost immediately, everything around her disappearing in a moment of pure bliss. The feeling of his lips on her stomach brought Felicity back a moment later. She looked down into his lust filled eyes breathing heavily and grabbed his head bringing his mouth back to meet hers.

When he pulled back, they stared at each other, their love and need for one another shining brightly in their eyes. Oliver slammed his mouth back onto hers as he laid his body fully on top of hers, the feeling of his cock rubbing through her slick folds making her whimper. “I’m ready,” Felicity whispered into his ear and a second later he thrust all the way into her, making her gasp at the sudden, but pleasant, fullness of him finally inside of her. Oliver stayed still for a moment, taking deep breaths before Felicity wiggled her hips, “Don’t hold back.” Immediately, Oliver snapped his hips, thrusting fast and hard making Felicity cry out in pleasure.

Felicity could feel her second orgasm rising to the surface and by the faltering of the steady rhythm of Oliver’s thrusts, she knew he had to be close too. She put her hands on his cheeks to tilt his head up to look at her and they stared deeply into each other’s eyes as Felicity came. Oliver followed right after her with a low groan, both of them completely spent. He dropped his body on top of hers and Felicity welcomed the weight on top of her. After a couple of minutes he pulled back slightly off of her to look at her again before kissing her ever so softly on her lips and murmuring, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Felicity whispered back before they both drifted off to sleep.

Sleep didn’t last too long though, as they made love again throughout the night. The first time Felicity decided to take control as she climbed on top of him and rode him into oblivion. After all the immediate hunger had been satiated and they rested again, they had slow gentle sex for what felt like hours, both of them putting all their love into it with sweet kisses and whispered words.

After they were completely and utterly spent they laid together, intertwined in a mess of sweaty limbs. Felicity turned her head up to look at Oliver. “You know, even though losing my memories really sucked and I hated a lot of how I felt and what it put all of us through, one good thing did come out of it.” Oliver looked at her questioningly. “I got to fall in love with you all over again.”

At her words Oliver’s eyes softened and he leaned over to kiss her softly on her lips. He ran a hand through her hair before resting it on her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes with a smile on his lips, “I love you, forever-“

“And always,” Felicity finished for him with a wide smile breaking out across her face. They kissed one more time before snuggling back into each other and closing their eyes.

She drifted off peacefully with the knowledge that her and Oliver’s love for each other really knew no bounds and that no matter what happened, as long as they had each other they could get through absolutely anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by and read my story. This was actually the first ever story I started to write and seeing all the kudos and comments I have received really makes me feel good so thank you all! Let me know what you think!


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a random burst of inspiration so I decided to make a little epilogue. I hope you like it!

Felicity couldn’t believe it was a year later and she was in the hospital yet again. Although she couldn’t complain about it this time because this was something she really wanted and was really excited about. Felicity turned over and slowly blinked her eyes open, surprised she woke up naturally and not from a piercing cry. She searched around the room until her eyes landed on her beautiful husband who had a look of awe and wonder on his face as he stared down at their newborn son.

Lucas Thomas Queen was born after 8 hours of intense labor and an even longer week of craziness. The team had been trying to take down a metahuman who traveled over to Starling City to rob banks. Felicity was suppose to be at home on bed rest, but she couldn’t lie down and do nothing at home while her team clearly needed her help in tracking down the metahuman. So while it took some persuasion, she finally got Oliver to agree with her going to the foundry to help them out for the night. She managed to figure out where the metahuman was going to go next and alerted the team, who was on patrol, where to go as she hacked into Starling National Bank’s video footage. 

Felicity was then forced to watch as her husband and friends were attacked and forcefully thrown into walls and machines around the bank as the metahuman used some kind of telekinesis power to be able to keep all of them busy. Felicity barely felt the pain in her lower back and abdomen because she was so scared of something horrible happening to the people she loved. 

She also pushed the thought away because she had been dealing with false labor pains the last month and her son wasn’t supposed to be born for a few more weeks. Felicity was too worried about Oliver to even think about anything else. She was crying and screaming out to Oliver through the comms until she locked eyes with Thea.

Thea hadn’t been out in the field much lately as she was thinking of making a life of her own outside of vigilante activities. While the guys went out to try and take down the metahuman, Thea stayed back with Felicity and watched over her. Felicity had initially protested but Oliver was insistent about it and right now Felicity couldn’t be more grateful that he was. Thea suited up and left to for the bank almost immediately and with the metahuman distracted with keeping the guys occupied as he robbed the bank, she was able to sneak in unnoticed and shoot him with an arrow before knocking him out cold. The guys were immediately released from whatever hold the metahuman had on them and Digg cuffed him for the police to take him to Iron Heights.

Felicity was instantly relieved when she saw her husband stand up seemingly fine except for a little limp and heard his voice over the comms telling her that he was okay. However, with nothing else to distract her, she realized that she was still feeling intense pain on and off and when she looked down she realized that there was water between her legs and on the ground. “Oh frak,” she whispered realizing she was definitely in labor this time and hoping nobody would hear her. She didn’t want anybody to freak out. She wanted to hold off and wait until everyone got back safe and sound before saying anything. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked worriedly, though, over the comms because of course he could still hear her with his freakish super hearing.

At this point Felicity was breathing heavily as she tried to breath through her next contraction and gritted out through her teeth, “Oh you know, your son is just trying to make an early appearance.”

“What?” Oliver freaked out instantly. “He’s not supposed to be born for 3 more weeks!”

“Yeah, well you try telling him that,” Felicity practically yelled as she squeezed her eyes closed and clutched the arms of her chair until her knuckles turned white.

Oliver cursed. “We’ll be right there,” he replied trying to sound reassuring but she could hear the slight panic in his tone. That only made her freak out more and she tried to calm herself down by breathing. Oliver talked with her the whole way back to try and reassure the both of them that everything was going to be okay, but she was still worried. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if-

Felicity’s thoughts were thankfully cut off as everyone rushed in. Oliver immediately ran over to Felicity to make sure she was ok before frantically going to change with the rest of the team. Oliver wasn’t even gone two minutes before he was back over lifting Felicity into his arms and rushing outside to place her into their car. He buckled her in and kissed her forehead before whispering that everything was going to be okay. She prayed that he was right. She couldn’t handle the thought of anything being wrong.

“What about the go bag, Oliver? It has everything we need once the baby’s born. We have to have it,” Felicity frantically grabbed onto Oliver’s arm.

“Don’t worry!” Thea called out appearing seemingly out of nowhere with the bag in her arms. “I figured you might forget it in the rush of everything. It’s a good thing you had one packed here too.” Thea handed the bag over to Felicity and she immediately pulled out the baby blanket that Oliver found a few months back. She clutched onto it and closed her eyes as she breathed through another contraction.

Oliver immediately got in the car with Felicity in the back as Roy and Thea sat in the front driving over to the hospital so he could hold onto Felicity’s hand and try to help her through her pain. Digg went by to pick up Grace from Donna, who had come from Vegas to see her family and to be there for the birth of her grandson, and take her over to his and Lyla’s place for the time being.

Labor seemed to slow down a little once they arrived at the hospital, but when it was finally time to push Felicity was beyond exhausted. With the fear still stuck in the back of her head she didn’t think that she could do it. After a few more unsuccessful pushes Felicity started crying, “I can’t, I can’t do it.”

Oliver squeezed her hand in his, getting her to look into his eyes. “You are the strongest person that I know. You can do anything. I believe in you.” He leaned over and softly pressed his lips to hers before resting his forehead on hers and murmuring, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Felicity whimpered out, pecking Oliver’s lips one more time before she mustered up all the energy she could before pushing a couple of more times. She barely heard the doctors or Oliver telling her she was doing good. Her sole focus was on making sure her baby was okay.

She felt immediate relief once Lucas was finally born. Felicity couldn’t remember too much afterwards except for the doctors taking Lucas to quickly check him and run tests. Felicity and Oliver were worried at first because he wasn’t crying but thankfully after about a minute they heard his piercing cry. The doctors had Oliver cut the umbilical cord after confirming that he was completely healthy even with being born a few weeks before his due date. Felicity passed out not much longer after she got to hold him for the first time. All she could think was that this was one of the happiest moments she has ever had in her whole life.

A year ago when Felicity lost her memories she couldn’t even imagine that her life would ever be so amazing. She felt lost and alone, but Oliver gave her everything she ever wanted, needed.

A couple of months after Felicity gained all her memories back she decided that she wanted to recommit to the life she made with Oliver. So one night after they put Grace to bed, Felicity got down on one knee and asked Oliver if he would marry her again. The most beautiful smile graced his lips before he chuckled a little and pulled her up into his arms, kissing the life out of her. He pulled back a little, with his lips still touching hers, before murmuring, “Of course.” He brought her over to their bed kissing her passionately the whole time, while still keeping things slow and sensual. They spent the whole night together before they eventually passed out from exhaustion and satisfaction with their arms still wrapped around each other and smiles stretched across their faces.

Three days later, Felicity and Oliver had a small, intimate ceremony in their house as they renewed their vows in front of their closest friends and family. Felicity wasn’t sure what she liked more, seeing her daughter dressed up in her cute little dress throwing petals everywhere as she walked down their makeshift isle or Oliver who was wearing the same tux from when they got married the first time with the suspenders she likes oh so much. She bit her lip hard as heat rushed into her cheeks from thinking of all the stuff she couldn’t wait to do to him later that night and by the look in Oliver’s eyes he had the exact same thoughts.

It was right after they got back from their second honeymoon in Bali that they found out that they were going to be having another kid. Felicity would never forget the look of pure happiness and excitement on Oliver’s face when she told him.

Felicity was brought back to the moment as Oliver walked slowly over to her with their son sleeping contently in his father’s arms and laid him back down into her arms. It was so hard for her to take her eyes off their beautiful little boy who she could already see had his father’s lips and nose.

Not long after that everyone came by to say their congratulations and to meet the new member of the Queen family. While Grace had seemed disappointed when they first told her that the baby was going to be a boy and not a girl, it was obvious that he already had her wrapped around his little finger by the look of awe on her face as Oliver helped her carefully hold him in her little arms. 

While Felicity was beyond grateful for all the love and support she had from so many people, she was also a little happy once the last person finally left and shut the door so that she could have a quiet moment with her little family.

After a long day of excitement Grace fell asleep in Oliver’s arms as he sat on a chair right next to Felicity with his arms wrapped around his family. 

Felicity gazed down at the little bundle in her arms and then turned her gaze over to her husband and daughter and she knew that while her life may not be absolutely perfect, she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

She looked back over at Oliver and locked eyes with him before she leaned in to kiss his lips softly. She pulled back, but just a little so that she could murmur, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Oliver whispered back as he pecked her lips one more time.

A smile crept over Felicity’s face as she tangled one of her hands with his on top of Lucas. “Forever-“

“And always,” Oliver finished for her as he squeezed her hand and rested his head on hers.

They had far from easy lives and while they still dealt with many challenges throughout their life together, they knew that they could get through anything because of the love they shared for their family. Their life was their own kind of perfect and as long as they all had each other, nothing could ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming along on this journey with me! Let me know what you think!


End file.
